A Serious Adventure
by AquaAndy
Summary: I enter the realm of Tenchi Muyo... join the Galaxy Police... etc....
1. A Serious Beginning

By AquaAndy   
AIM Screename XxAndy99axX  
  
Chapter 1: A Serious Andy  
  
I woke up on a usual Saturday morning to find out that I left my television on all night.   
  
"Argh!" I exclaimed, "Why did I leave it on again... I thought I set that sleep timer right. Damn!"  
  
I scratched my groggy head, and looked around for the remote. Thats when I realized my remote was glowing. It looked so strange to me... the fact that I left my television on all night couldn't have anything to do with this. With haste, I ran over to my remote which, for some reason was sitting on top of my television.  
  
"I could have sworn I left that next to me when I fell asleep." I mumbled to myself, as I stared at the glowing spectacle.  
  
When I looked more carefully, I noticed that the volume controls were glowing a bright green, and that the channel controls were glowing a radiant red. I slowly pushed both volume controls, for curiosity's sake, and I felt 1,000 volts rush through my sleepy body. With that, I fell to the floor, seemingly unconcious.  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes, and gaped at the fact that everything around me looked so unbelievably cartoonish. The walls, the floors, the windows... they all looked like they were painted in. And the decorations looked so Japanese and oriental. This is when I realized... I wasn't in my house anymore... I was in Tenchi's.   
  
I walked around to get a feel of the house. The first thing that I noticed was the anicent sword Tenchi, which could of course only be held by people of royal blood. I stared at the beads on the top of the sword, and the nice display case which was covered in little pieces of paper. Each piece had some sort of symbol on it, which I didn't understand.  
  
The second I noticed in the house, which really surprised me, was the fact that the television there showed a picture of my bedroom. It must have been some sort of portal through the television. "Who could have done something like that?", I thought to myself.   
  
Well, there were only a few possibilities that I could think of. One, Washu, the master scientist could have simply created this in a attempt to keep in touch with Tenchi no matter where he went. Or maybe it was some freak accident where I was trapped in here forever.   
  
Focusing on the second thought, my heart beated faster and harder, and I began to sweat. What if I can never get out of here... I'll surely die. I gotta get outta here... I gotta go back home... What if my parents find me knocked out in my bedroom? They'll think I'm dead. I'm too young to die... These thoughts rapidly rushed through my head as I looked around and didnt see Washu.   
  
She had a peculiar look on her face...she looked angry and yet escatic. "Yes! My invention finally worked! Now I can stalk... I mean protect Tenchi anytime!", she shouted. Then she looked at me after she raved about her newest invention, and softly said "Who... Who are you?".  
  
"I'm Andy", I said, after I gulped down a bit a phlegm that prevented me from swallowing.  
  
"Oh... Andrew. Hi there. My name is-"  
  
"Washu.", I interrupted.  
  
"Yes... Washu. And you can call me Little Washu." 


	2. A Serious Scientist

A Serious Scientist  
  
We sat together in that place invisible to those without true imagination. Of course, you know I mean Washu's huge hidden palace that is behind the basement door (Woah... surprising is an UNDERSTATEMENT!).  
  
I sat down on an invisible seat, and Washu, the so called greatest scientist in the universe floated aimlessly through her lab, asking me questions here and there...  
  
"Where do you come from Andy?"  
  
"Umm... that depends. I think there are two worlds we have here. One is all cartoony, and the other is... well real life."  
  
"Whaddya mean real life? This is real life... I think you're so called 'world' is cartoony and fake. Whaddya say to that smarty-pants?"  
  
"Wait a minute... you mean this feels like real life to you?"  
  
"What exactly is real life supposed to feel like?"  
  
"You got me there, Miss Washu..."  
  
"Oh come on... this isn't making any sense."  
  
"Hold on... let me try something Washu..."  
  
"That's LITTLE washu to you, sir."  
  
I walked up to the floating woman, and tried to feel her face, but I felt nothing. Then she put her supposedly soft hand on my face, and she couldn't feel it either. She tried to get my scent, but she could not smell my breath, body odor (if I had one... ^_^) or any other factor. That's when we realized we could interact, but we couldnt feel each other, because all our senses were somehow gone.  
  
"I just dont get Little Washu. This doesn't make any sense.", I said.  
  
"Look Mister Andy, its actually quite simple. There must be two different worlds in this universe... one that only we can see, and one that only you can see. Apparently, even though you look just like us... I mean the people here, you are still quite different in quite a lot of ways. Can you feel your surroundings around here? Is it possible for you to sense the scent in my beautiful lab?"  
  
"Beautiful? More like extremely weird", I mumbled to myself.  
  
"What was THAT?" she shouted.  
  
"Nothing.", I said, as I rolled my eyes.  
  
The great 20,000 year old scientist led up to the transporter door, which lead me to the living room. I remembered the fact that I never saw any of the other women before... namely Mihoshi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, and Kiyone... and of course the master man who they were all in love with... Tenchi. Tenchi... the boy who the sword was named after... or was it the sword which named after the boy... I could never tell that one. As I nervously walked down the well lighted hallway, I worried about whether or not they would accept me into their so-called family. What if they hated me... threw me out on the streets... then I'd never be able to go home. The time was coming. It was time to meet the people I often dreamed about... the people who could change my life in the real world... forever. 


	3. A Serious Introduction

A Serious Introduction  
  
The first person that i got to see was Tenchi, in his training attire. He looked extremely tired and sweaty, but I couldn't smell it... i could only see it. Tenchi looked surprised to see me. He had a strange face that he kept only for me... one that sort of said "Oh no.. not another person!" but at the same time said, "Finally, a male to the house. For a second there, I thought only beautiful women could come here."   
  
Tenchi smiled and welcomed me. "Hello. My name is Tenchi." He said nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir... and mine is Andy. You have a great house." I replied.  
  
"Tenchi... my darling... let him stay here for awhile... you see it was all my fault... yes all mine. I sort of made him leave his world to come here... I feel... so bad..." Washu said. She stuttered from word to word, as if me staying here was a huge burden on the chance that Tenchi would go out with Washu. And I must say, that it actually was... but at the time, I was more concerned about getting home, and living to talk about it.   
  
Tenchi, Washu and I sat down on a luxorious couch in the middle of the living room. Washu slowly explained to Tenchi... about all of the things we found out about when I first arrived in this alien world.  
  
"What makes him so different from us?", Tenchi said to Washu, "I mean... he looks like a normal human being... I dont think he's an alien or anything."  
  
"Well... even I dont know that yet Mister Tenchi. But I do plan on finding out."  
  
The second person I met was the fiery demon Ryoko, when she descended upon Tenchi to "flirt" with him.  
  
"Ttteeennnccchhhiii..." she whispered.  
  
"Ryoko?!"  
  
"Iiii Loooovvveee Yoooouuu Tteeeenccchhhiii! Mmmmmyyyy Teeennccchiii... hehe."  
  
"Who's that?", I said, knowing fully well it was Ryoko.  
  
"Umm... Andy... this is Ryoko.", Tenchi explained.  
  
The demon sorceress turned around quickly to find that the Masaki household had company.   
  
"Uhh...", she muttered as she blushed, "Sorry about that... but I think you're a little too young for what I was about to do to Tenchi."  
  
"What WERE you about to do Ryoko?"  
  
She simply blushed and snickered at Tenchi's remark.  
  
After a few minutes of chatting, Sasami, the cook of the house walked into the living room to ask Tenchi about vegetables. When I saw her... us both being ten years old, I basically feel in love with her. Her blue hair which swayed in the wind, and her pretty multi-colored kimono. She was so beautiful... her smile... her radiance that made me blush and sort of tremble... it was a great feeling.  
  
"Um,Aaa... Hi?" I uttered softly.  
  
"What?" she said back.  
  
"Hello?" I muttered back.  
  
"Oh Hi!" she said happily, which made me blush.  
  
We stared into each others eyes for a while. I saw her red eyes, and she glared at mine... blushing a little bit herself.   
  
"Oh... Sasami... this is Andy. Andy... Sasami" Tenchi interrupted.  
  
After that the staring ceased to exist... and turn around blushing madly at the way we reacted towards each other.   
  
"I think we've already met before... heh" I sputtered out.  
  
"Yeah... heh... heh..." she replied nervously.  
  
Slowly... I met the others... Aeka the Jurain princess who had an extreme about of beauty... Mihoshi, the bubble-brained police officer who always need Kiyone's help... Washu, the master scientist, who supposedly invented Ryoko... and Katsuhito... Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
I smiled as Ryoko and Aeka constantly fought over a nervous Tenchi... partly because it was hilarious to see their angered, blood red faces, and their teeth seemingly looking like fangs (well Ryoko's did anyway).  
But there still was something that puzzled me... was Sasami in love with Tenchi too? If so, that would totally ruin my chances with the pretty blue haired girl. BUt if she wasn't, I had to make a move fast... before it was too late.   
  
That night, I slept on the floor... something totally new to me (I'm American). After sleeping on the floor for a while... I already knew that this wouldn't be easy... I mean... I'd have to get used to Japanese customs... like eating raw fish (yuck!) and sleeping on the floor instead of a nice bed.  
  
"Oh well..." I said to myself, "I came here in search of an adventure I guess... unless I'm simply dreaming the whole thing..."  
  
I pinched myself just to make sure. It hurt. 


End file.
